1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adducts of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide with technical grade polyglycerols esterified with fatty acids, to a process for their production and to their use as foam inhibitors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Glycerol and polyglycerol polypropylene glycol ethers are known compounds. According to German Patent Application Nos. 12 61 618, 12 80 455, 23 60 020 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,236, they are used as foam inhibitors in washing and cleaning solutions.
Polyglycerol polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol ethers distinguished by superior foam-inhibiting properties have been discovered in the course of efforts to develop foam inhibitors having improved performance properties.